


Somewhere to Belong

by Tanie_Bethea



Series: Mr. & Mrs. Richelieu- Washington Elite [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanie_Bethea/pseuds/Tanie_Bethea
Summary: Armand gives Milady something she's wanted her entire life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this series, I had the idea that Milady grew up in an orphanage and always wanted to track down her mother. Armand, being a good husband, does it for her.
> 
> Finished a day early.

Claire looks at the passing scenery with suspicion. She knows the area, grew up not far away. Very unpleasant memories. Why would he bring her here. "Armand, where in the world are you taking me?"

Beside her, Armand is focused on work e-mails. "To fulfill your childhood wish."

"To burn down the hellhole they laughably called a children's home." She's slightly hopeful.

He puts his phone away and speaks to her with fond exasperation. "Your other wish. I found her."

"W-w-what?" She looks at him surprised, a vulnerability in her eyes only he ever sees.

"I found the woman who gave birth to, and then abandoned, you." He leans over to kiss her cheek. "You can finally have the answers you always longed for." He is tender, soothing.

Their driver stops the town-car in front of a house Claire doesn't recognize. Armand exits after the door is held open for him. A true gentleman, he offers his hand to her. The house is more decrepit than Armand had imagined. He stands out in his black suit and red tie.

An elderly woman opens the front door as they approach to glare at them. "Miss Jacobs?"

"Do you have my money?" 

Armand slips a white envelope out of his coat pocket. Miss Jacobs reaches for it. He returns it to his pocket. "After."

"You both better come in." She walks away expecting them to follow.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak to us." Armand holds the door for Claire.

The untidy woman flops down in a ragged armchair. "What name did they give you?"

"Anne, but I changed it to Claire years ago." Claire delicately sits on a old couch meant. Armand chooses to stand behind her.

"So Claire, your husband said you wanted to know where you came from."

"Yes."

"Your bastard of an old man ran off the moment he learned I was pregnant. Never saw him again. No idea where he is. Don't recall a name."

"Why did you give me away?"

"I'm not the motherly type. Haven't you noticed? We were both better off this way."

Claire has nothing to say to that.

"You've done well for yourself. Found yourself a husband with money, that's the way to go. Not bad looking either." Claire doesn't care for the way she's looking at Armand.

"He's good to me." Claire turns to smile at him. He's watching Miss Jacobs in a cold, predatory way.

"As long as you perform. How many nights did it take you to earn that diamond ring?"

"Excuse me?" Claire senses Armand coiling, preparing to strike.

"Don't deny it. I can see the price tag tied around your neck."

"I... haven't a clue what you mean."

"You can shine yourself up all you want. Live in the big house. Wear expensive clothes. None of it will change a thing."

Armand's commanding voice cuts through the tension. "Claire, wait for me in the car." She leaves, not daring to argue.

He moves closer and throws the envelope in lap for her to count the contents. "You in your fine suit looking down your nose at me."

"You are to never contact my wife."

"And suppose I do?"

"You won't get your desired outcome." His smile would scare the devil himself.

"You're a dangerous one."

"Indeed I am. Remember that when you get the temptation to approach either Claire or myself for more money. Or to sell your story."

"Get out of my house."

"Gladly."

As Armand gets in the car, Claire is sullenly staring out the window. He holds her hand as the car pulls away to take them back to their lives. He allows the silence to hang for a couple of miles.

"Don't let anything that vile woman said affect you."

"She was right. I am a whore."

"Were." He lifts their joined hands to kiss hers. "You did what you had to to survive." She finally looks at him. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"In a way." She kisses him. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

She watches Armand sleep.

"Are you going to stare at me all night?"

"Maybe."

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"But there's something on your mind?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me what it is? I really have no desire to play twenty questions."

She leans over and kisses him deeply. "Thank you."

"You already said that."

"Not for finding her, for giving me a home. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Then why do you look so unhappy?"

"She made me feel so tainted."

"We may not have married for love, but that doesn't make our marriage any less than pure. You did not marry my money or my power. You married the man."

"For safety."

"I see nothing wrong with that. You wanted a home, and I wanted a wife. We both found something more."

"My past-"

"Is history. The same as mine. Am I the only man you go to bed with?"

"You know you are."

"That's all that matters." He kisses her. "Get some sleep Claire."

"What if she tries to make trouble?"

"She won't, but if she does I will deal with her."

"You should be prepared to get rid of me."

"Don't be ridiculous. I will not throw this marriage away because of that insignificant woman." He rolls over to return to sleep before it clicks. "Is that what's wrong? Are you scared of divorce?"

"Yes." Her hesitant reply compels him to turn back to her.

"Don't be. I'll burn the world before I let anything destroy this union." She rests in the warmth and comfort of his words. "Let no man tear asunder."

"No one would believe the feared Richelieu is a romantic." His Claire is slowly returning. Armand relaxes as he feels the crisis averted.

"Only makes me all the more dangerous." He may not be a man who says those three words often, but he expresses the true meaning of them in the most powerful of ways. "You're mine forever." He pulls her to him and holds her firmly to his side. She'd married him for safety, and there's no time she feels safer than when he's holding her like that.


End file.
